At LastI'm Not Alone
by gypsy-kat
Summary: Kagome is a new student, with a dark secret, at Shikon High, where she meets a mysterious guy named Inu-Yasha with a secret of his own. Will true love bloom? read to find out! lots of fluff!
1. First Meeting

"At Last...I'm Not Alone!"  
  
Chapter 1 - First Meeting  
  
*RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
"Class settle down please." the teacher called trying to get the students attention. Gradually, the class quieted down and Mrs. Hiroshi, the teacher, continued with her speech. " Class, we have a new student joining us today, Miss Kagome Higurashi, from the private school across town. Please be kind to her as she may not know how things are done around here..."  
  
" Hey! Inu-Yasha!" Miroku whispered jabbing his pen into Inu-Yasha's back, " What do you think of the new girl? Inu? Inu? are you listening? Hello? anyone home?"  
  
Inu-Yasha, a very hansome young man of eightteen with long silvery white hair and amber coloured eyes was ignoring his friend and staring at the raven-haired beauty standing at the front of the class. "Wow," he thought as watched Kagome talk to the class about her old school, " She's beautiful!"  
  
" Inu-Yasha! Will you please show Kagome the school today so she can find her way around?" Mrs. Hiroshi called to him.  
  
" Yes Ma'am!" Inu-Yasha replied, snapping out of his trance.  
  
" Thank you. Now Kagome will you go and take your seat please? There is an empty seat next to Inu-Yasha over there."  
  
Kagome nodded and took her seat next to Inu-Yasha, who gave her a smile before she sat down.  
  
" Now, class, please continue with your autobiography projects. If you need my help, I'll be at my desk."  
  
Inu-Yasha started to take his books out when he felt a poke in his left arm. He turned and noticed that Kagome was staring at him. " Um...what are we supposed to be doing?" Kagome asked him with a slight smile.  
  
"Didn't Mrs. Hiroshi give you a project outline?" Inu-Yasha asked looking slightly confused.  
  
" She told me to ask you," Kagome said taking off the bandana she was wearing and shaking out her hair, " Besides this will give us a chance to get to know each other."  
  
" I'd like that...Uh Kagome, what are those things poking out of your head?"  
  
Kagome reached up and felt her head. "Oh, S**t!" she whispered and quickly tied the bandana back on.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? What's with the..."  
  
"Listen," Kagome whispered, cutting him off, "Meet me by the fountain in the courtyard at lunch and I'll answer all your questions, alright?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and handed her the project outline and started going over it.  
  
An hour later, the bell rang again and the class started to gather their books and leave. Inu-Yasha was about to leave the room when Kagome grabbed his arm. "Listen, I don't know where any of my classes are, could you help me?"  
  
"Sure, let me see your timetable."  
  
Kagome handed her timetable to him, and said "Here. I know my classes are mostly for guys but..."  
  
"Hey! You take advanced self-defence? Cool, so do I!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he glanced at Kagome's timetable, "We have the all the same classes in the same time slots as well."  
  
" That's great, now I'll know at least one person in my classes." Kagome whispered as she ran her fingers through Inu-Yasha's hair.  
  
"Hey where are your..." Kagome started, but Inu-Yasha cut her off. "Shush, I'll tell you all about it at lunch ok?" he said as he grabbed her hand, " Come on, we're gonna be late for Chemistry." 


	2. Partial Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2 - Partial Secrets Revealed  
  
" Kagome! Kagome! Over here"  
  
Kagome looked around the courtyard trying to figure out who was calling her name. She saw Inu-Yasha sitting sitting by the fountain, and raced over to meet him. " hey sorry I'm late. Some guy kept trying to grab my ass and asking if I would bare his children!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat down.  
  
" Hey sorry about that. That was my friend Miroku, he's a bit..well he's just a pervert." Inu-Yasha sighed as he pulled his lunch from his bag.  
  
Kagome pulled heres out, but put it back right away. She went into her bag again and pulled out a picture.  
  
"Whats that?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
" Oh, this?" Kagome asked, " This is a picture of my family."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Sure. Here you go."  
  
Kagome handed the picture over ans stared at her hands. Inu-Yasha studied the picture and saw Kagome, and older women, whom he assumed to be her mother, and a young boy whom Inu-Yasha assumed to be Kagome's younger brother.  
  
"Wow, you've got a nice family." Inu-Yasha said, handing the picture back to Kagome, " The only person I have is my older brother Sesshomaru. Both of my parents died along time ago."  
  
"Well, my died along time ago as well," Kagome whispered, "I olny remember seing him once, when I was about five. He worked alot, or so I was told while I was growing up..."  
  
"What's the matter? Why did you stop? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong. It's just that before I continue, you must give me your word that you will not repeat a word I say to anyone. Do you promise?"  
  
" Yes, I promise. I will not repeat a word to anyone." Inu-Yasha replied, staring into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Thank you. You've heard of the Sunset Shrine right?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
" Well my mom has lived there all her life, and on her fifteenth birthday she was outside getting her cat when she suddenly saw a blinding white light in the old well house. She went to look inside and she saw...well she saw my father standing there. He had long silver-white hair, and the deepest voilet eyes. My mother told me that she had never seen anything so beautiful. She later told me that for the first time in her life, she felt complete and at peace with the world."  
  
" So, what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that your father was a..."  
  
" A demon? Yes, he was. He was a dog demon, a former lord of the Northern Lands in Feudal Japan. I was never told why he wasn't the lord of the Northern Lands when he met my mother, but I do know that my mother wasnt made a demon, but on their wedding night my mother concieved me. My father was killed shortly after my fifth birthday in a battle with a demoness of the Sothern Lands. My mother was heartbroken, and had the well house boarded up and since then she never returned to Feudal Japan." Kagome finished with tears in her eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry to hear about your father about your father, I really am."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered, snuggling into his arms, " Thank you."  
  
They snuggled in each others arms for what seemed like eternity, though is was only a moment, and pulled away.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Kagome asked softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I know this may sound silly, but have ever met before? The reason I'm asking is because is because I'm getting this feeling that we've met before."  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, took his hand in hers, and said, "You know, I'm getting the sa..." but she couldn't finish, for Inu-Yasha had captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. They kissed for a few magical moments, and would have continued but they heard a light cough. They broke apart but still held hands. "Miroku! Hi! What are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well you two look mighty coomfy cozy." Miroku smirked, sitting dow next to Kagome, "So what happened between you two so you would act so friendly?"  
  
" That's none of you're business Miroku!" Inu-Yasha growled, flashing his amber eyes in anger.  
  
" Inu-Yasha! Keep your anger in check. Remember what happened last time you lost your temper? and don't forget we're still paying for the repairs to the gymnasium floors. " Miroku scolded, wavinga finger in Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
" Yeah, I know." Inu-Yasha mumbled.  
  
" What's the deal Inu-Yasha? What happened in the gym anyway?" Kagome asked, looking worried.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Miroku and shrugged. "Well," Miroku began, "You see, the thing is..."  
  
**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**  
  
" Damn!" Miroku said as he stood up, " Listen, Kagome, could you meet us at the little ice cream shop down the street?"  
  
"Sure Miroku, but if we don't hurrrry we'll be late for History." Kagome said grabbing Inu-Yasha's hand and pulling him towards towards the school.  
  
Kagome pulled Inu-Yasha towards the school, leaving Miroku standing by the fountain, staring as they walked away, hand in hand and with glowing smiles on their faces. 


	3. Hanyous

Chapter 3 - Hanyous  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Miroku! Over here!" Kagome called as she saw them enter the ice cream shop.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Miroku grinned. He and Inu-Yasha sat down in the little booth and sat in silence. A few minutes later Kagome said, "Inu-Yasha, can Miroku be truste to keep a secret? Cause I don't want him blabbing to anyone."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, not saying a word.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked Miroku, giving a slight nod in Inu- Yasha's direction.  
  
" He lost his temper again." Miroku answered, shaking his head, "Punched a hole in a supplies closet door. Luckily the door was being replaced so no harm done."  
  
"Why'd he lose his temper?"  
  
"Because his stupid, ditzy ex-girlfriend Emiko, kept trying to throw herself into his arms but he wouldn't do it so he shoved her away at the exact time the vice principal walked by and caught him. The v.p must have been in a bad mood or something, but he told Inu-Yasha that if he was caught doing it again he would be suspended and spend six weeks talking to the other students about violence."  
  
"She sounds like a real bitch." Kagome said as she took Inu-Yasha's hand. "and besides, now you've got me don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, don't I?" Inu-Yasha smiled as he gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What's the deal with you two? You just met this morning, and now you're acting as if you've known each other for years." Miroku said, noticing the hand holding.  
  
"Hey, can I show you guys something?" Kagome asked, blushing and letting go of Inu-Yasha's hand.  
  
The guys nodded, so Kagome went into her bag and and pulled out a mirror, a contact lens case and a bottle of contact lens solution. She opened the case, set up the mirror. and took out her contacts. Kagome put then in their case and turned to Inu-Yasha and Miroku, who were watching her in utter amazement and shock. "Well," she asked timidly, "What do you think?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared into Kagome's eyes. She had silver coloured with streaks of deep violet. "Wow, Kagome! You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
Miroku just stared, amazed at what Kagome had just showed them and at what Inu-Yasha had just said. "If you think my eyes are something, you should see this." Kagome smirked as she removed her bandana.  
  
Kagome pulled her bandana off and revealed her two dog ears. She didn't say anything because Inu-Yasha was staring at her with a look of absolute amazement on his face. " Kagome! You're so beautiful, and here I thought that I was the only hanyou in school!"  
  
"Han...what?" Kagome asked, looking very confused.  
  
"Hanyou. It means..." Inu-Yasha's voice trailed off.  
  
"Inu, what is it?" Miroku asked looking worried.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a quick sniff of the air and said "I gotta go!" then ran out of the ice cream shop.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, what the hell was that all about? Why did he just take off like that?" Kagome asked, looking slightly hurt.  
  
" Oh s**t, not again!" Miroku whispered, taking off after his friend.  
  
Kagome quickly tied her bandana back on, put her contacts in her bag, and dashed out, running all the way home. 


	4. Apologies

Chapter 4 - Apologies  
  
(*_____* = letters/notes)  
  
"Hey Kagome wait up!"  
  
Kagome looked around and saw Miroku running towards her. "Oh, hey Miroku what's up?" Kagome asked, stopping so he could catch up.  
  
"Why did you run out on us yesterday?" Miroku panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Me run out on you? You ran out on me!"  
  
"There's a good reason for that, believe me."  
  
"Oh really, and what reason would that be?"  
  
Miroku looked around and grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Well remember yesterday when Inu-Yasha said that he was glad that he wasn't the only hanyou in school?"  
  
Kagome nodded, and glared at Miroku to continue.  
  
"Well, as you may have already guessed, Inu-Yasha is also a hanyou, like yourself, and well, he can tell when a female's scent changes, like when they're happy, sad, upset that kind of thing. Well the reason he ran out on you yesterday was because your scent changed and...well let's just say if he hadn't left when he did, he would have done something you both would have regreted." Miroku finished, while taking a seat in an empty chair.  
  
Kagome took a seat across from Miroku and asked, " Miroku, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"That my dear, I can not say, but if you wanna know, read this." Miroku replied, pulling a letter out of his pocket.  
  
Kagome took the letter and read it out loud:  
  
*Dear Kagome  
  
Please forgive me for running out on you yesterday, I really didn't want to, but your sudden change in scent was just too much for me to bare. I care about you so much so I beg you, please don't be angry with me.  
  
Remember that I care about you and don't let Miroku touch your ass as he likes to do with every other girl.  
  
Your Friend,  
Inu-Yasha  
  
P.S: Juat so you know: hanyou means half demon.  
  
Kagome folded the letter and tucked it into her pocket. She sat there not saying a word, when all of a sudden Miroku said, "I almost forgot, Inu- Yasha told me to tell you to meet him at the fountain at lunch."  
  
"OK, thanks." Kagome replied.  
  
Kagome stood up, grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. 


	5. Roses?

Chapter - 5 - Roses?  
  
(*_____* = notes/letters)  
  
Kagome walked out into the courtyardand towards the fountain, but once she got into view of the bench she saw a white rose and a card sitting there.  
  
Kagome picked up the card and read it:  
  
*Dear Kagome, go to the corner table in the library and read the card.*  
  
She turned the card over, but Kagome didn't see a name, so she picked up the rose and proceeded to the library.  
  
Kagome entered the library, but saw no one in the room. She was about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, but are you Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"I am, but why do you ask?" Kagome said, turning to face the person behind her.  
  
"My name is Melanie, the assistant librarian, and I was told to give you these."  
  
Melanie handed Kagome two yellow roses and a small card. "I don't know who left them for you, all I was told was that I was supposed to give them to a girl named Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome smiled, taking the roses and card, "Thank you very much."  
  
Melanie nodded and left. Kagome sat down at a table and placed the roses down in front of her. "Who could be giving me all these beautiful roses?" Kagome whispered, "Who could my mystery romeo be?"  
  
Kagome picked up the card that came with the yellow roses, which read:  
  
*Dearest Kagome, go to room 302*  
  
She flipped the card over, but once again, no name. "Geeze, who the hell is giving me all these roses?" Kagome screamed silently, but instaed of getting mad, she got up and once again proceeded to room 302.  
  
Throughout the lunch hour, Kagome followed the clues and obtained even more roses. On the third try, Kagome got three red roses, the fourth time, four pink roses and a basket to carry all the roses in. On the fifth try, she got five white roses with voilet tips, and on the sixth and final time, she got even more white roses, which were strangely found back at the school fountain. Along with the six new white roses, came a card which read:  
  
* Dearest Kagome,  
  
Meet me tonight at Izumi's Bistro on Third Street. Dress nice.  
  
Your Mystery Romeo.  
  
P.S: When you get there, ask for the Romeo reservation, they'll know what to do.  
  
Kagome sat down by the fountain and stared at the card in her hands with disbelief. She hadn't even been here a week and she already had a date! "I sure am lucky!" Kagome whispered to herself, " Truely lucky." 


	6. Mystery Romeo

Chapter - 6 - Mystery Romeo  
  
Kagome stood outside the restraunt, feeling a little nervous about meeting her mystery romeo. She was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps and a skirt that ended just above her knees. It had small silver beaded flowers on the hem and on the straps. "Well, here goes nothing." Kagome whispered.  
  
She adjusted her shawl and entered the restraunt. Kagome approached the host and said "Hello, my name is Kagome and I'm here for the Romeo reservation."  
  
The host turned and said, "Ahh, yes Miss. Higurashi, this way please."  
  
He grabbed a menu and led Kagome to a romantic candlelit table in the corner." the host exclaimed pulling a chair out, "Please have a seat. The waiter will be with you shortly."  
  
Kagome nodded her thanks and the host left. "Well, he's not here." she said softly to herself, " but at least I'm not late."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kagome was still sitting alone and was about to leave, when all of a sudden she heard a voice, "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"  
  
Kagome whirled around and saw Inu-Yasha standing there, wearing a tuxedo. "You!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up, "You're my mystery romeo?"  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed and said "Yeah, it's me. I hope you're not too disappointed with..."  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could finish, Kagome turned around and ran out of the restraunt. Outside, a slight rain began to fall, but Kagome didn't notice. She stood under the overhang and started to cry. Inu-Yasha came outside and saw Kagome crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Inu-Yasha asked, putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha with watery eyes and said, "Thanks, but I'm ok, it's just that this is the same bistro where my dad proposed to my mom, and that table where I was sitting was the exact same one my parents sat at when they decided to spend the rest of their lives together. The reason I know this is because my mom took me here for my nirthday when I turned five, and she showed me a picture that was taken at the restraunt after she said yes, and to top it all off, seeing you in that tuxedo...reminded me of that picture of my father and it was just too much for me. I'm sorry."  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I didn't meant to upset you."  
  
"It's ok Inu-Yasha, you meant well. I'm not mad at you." Kagome said as she pushed away. " So, why don't we go inside and have ourselves a nicedinner. It would be a shame to waste such a wonderful evening."  
  
"You read my mind Kagome, you read my mind."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and led Kagome back inside to enjoy a wonderful dinner. 


	7. Am I Good Enough?

Chapter - 7 - Am I Good Enough?  
  
( there is a bit of a time jump here. sorry, but this was the only way i could make the story work. this is one of three time jumps in this story. so enjoy. )  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Come on Kagome, we're gonna be late for the dance!" Inu-Yasha called up the stairs. " and you know how Miroku hates waiting."  
  
"I'm coming, keep your pants on!" Kagome called back.  
  
She came down five minutes later wearing a strapless white dress that was decorated like a ming vase. She also wore white high healed shoes that did up around her ankles. Kagome had put her hair into a bun and secured it black chopsticks. "Well, how do I look?" she asked putting her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck.  
  
"You look amazing puppy, as always." Inu-Yasha whispered "But where are your ears? why aren't they on your head?"  
  
Kagome sighed and said "Well, you that I'm a hanyou right?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded while crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Well once a month, I become full human, meaning my ears disappear, my fangs go away, and my eyes turn violet."  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad that I'm not the only one who goes through it." Inu- Yasha smiled giving Kagome a kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you like." Kagome replied giving him a kiss on the nose, "Now let's get going."  
  
Kagome led the way out of the house and down the shrine steps, and over to her new cherry red Mercedes SUV, which her uncle had given her for her birthday. (A/N: I don't know if Mercedes come in cherry red, but this is my fanfic so :P) "So, what do you think of my new SUV?" Kagome asked, after she and Inu- Yasha got in.  
  
"Wow, where on earth did you get the money for this?" Inu-Yasha gasped as he looked around.  
  
"It was a gift from my Uncle Kei. He's the one who owns the big computer software company, Higurashi Inc. I'm his only niece, so for my birthday last week, he called me and told me to meet him at the dealership, so I went down to meet him. When I arrived he told me that in honour of my eighteenth birthday he was going to buy me a new car, and that price was not an option. I just smiled, but before I could say anything, he told me that I could pick out whatever I wanted. I threw my arms around him and said thank you. After that, I took off in search of my dream car, and after an hour of searching, I found this SUV, and told my uncle Kei that this was what I wanted. He said ok, and about two hours later, I drove it home."  
  
"Your uncle just bought you a new car? Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that. Like I said, I'm his only niece and he wanted to do something special for me; although I must admit, I thought it was a bit much, but I figured that it was something he wanted to do."  
  
"I'm happy for you." Inu-Yasha replied in a somewhat hesitant voice.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what wrong?" Kagome asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing, really. I'm fine."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I'm very observant, and the reason I can tell you're lying is because your left ear twitches and glance at your right foot everytime you tell a lie, so waht is bothering you?"  
  
"It was when you were talking about your uncle Kei. He seems like a kind and generous man and hearinghow he bought you this brand new SUV, it made me question wether or not I'm good enough for you."  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha. You're the perfect one for me. If I thought you weren't, we wouldn't be here would we?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. "I guess not. It's jus that I love you so much Kagome, I don't want to lose you . It would hut too much if I ever lost you."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I had no idea. I love you so much." Kagome exclaimed, giving him a kiss.  
  
"We'd better get going to the dance. We were supposed to pck up Miroku ten minutes ago."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Kagome started the vehicle and drove away to go pick up Miroku.  
  
Once Kagome had picked up Miroku and his date, a lovely girl by the name of Sango, they drove to a quaint little restraunt called Kaede's. It was a nice little place where you create your own plate and they cook it right in front of you. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango went up to get their food, and as they were waiting, Inu-Yasha whispered to Miroku, " What do think about Kagome?"  
  
"She's a nice girl, why?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about asking her to go to the prom with me in May, and I was also thinking about asking her...well, Im gonna pop the big question on that night."  
  
"Inu, are you crazy? You've know this girl less than six months and you're already thinking about marr..."  
  
"Ssshhh! Don't talk so loud! I don't want her to hear you." Inu-Yasha whispered with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Besides, I really love her and I don't want to lose her. She means the world to me and it would break my heart if something were to happen to her."  
  
"I know how much she means to you Inu, but all I'm trying to say is be careful and don't go rushing into things and be especially careful when you do ask her."  
  
"Ask who what?" Kagome chimed in.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just guy talk." Miroku exclaimed as he grabbed his food.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome shrugged. 


	8. The Dance

Chapter - 8 - The Dance  
  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all gazed in amazement at the way the school gym was decorated. It was done up in a jungle theme with fake palm trees in the corners, and the v.j was dressed like she was ready to go on a jungle safari. Kagome looked at the other bumpping and grinding students and noticed that were all wearing an animal print shirt or pair of pants. Even Miroku, Sango and Inu-Yasha were wearing an animal print of sorts. "I'll be right back!" she exclaimed and ran down the hall.  
  
Kagome returned a few minutes later, wearing a completely different outfit. She wore a white leather skirt, a red and white tiger striped halter top, knee high black stiletto heeled boots with chains around the ankles, and her hair was done up in a looseponytail.  
  
Inu-Yasha gaped at her and was about to ask why she changed when he noticed that her eyes were silver again,and that her dog ears were back. "Kagome, what's going on? Your ears are back."  
  
"I'm not sure, but if anyone asks, I'll say that the eara are part of my outfit." Kagome stated.  
  
"Good thinking, now come one everyone, lets go dance." Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
Inu-Yasha led the way to the way to the dance floor with Kagome in tow, closely followed by Miroku and Sango. By the time they found a spot to dance, they were sweating like crazy, but still having a good time.  
  
After about an hour or so, everyonee gathered at a small table by the juice bar which had been set up at the back of the gym.  
  
"Everyone having fun?" Kagome cried over the music.  
  
"Of course, who wouldn't?" Miroku shouted.  
  
"He wouldn't." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. She was pointing to Inu- Yasha who was standing next to the v.j, whispering something in her ear.  
  
"What's he up to?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"I'm not sure." Miroku answered nervously.  
  
Inu-Yasha returned to the table and sat down next to Kagome. "Hey what were you doing over there?" Kagome asked, noticing the sly smile on Inu- Yasha's face.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. You'll find out soon enough." Inu-Yasha replied, giving Miroku a wink.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the v.j shouted, "Ok everyone, let's slow things down a bit, so grab that special someone and get out on the dance floor and enjoy this "classic" from the early '90's, "I Do, Cherish You" by 98 Degrees.and before I play the song, I would like to mention it has been dedicated to Miss Kagome Higurashi. Now get ot there and enjoy."  
  
Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha and was about to scream, when he whispered, "Surpirse." She stood up and threw arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and led her out onto the dance floor to get lost in the mood of the music. 


	9. Dresses and Transformations

Chapter - 9 - Dresses & Transformations  
  
( This is the second of the three times jumps i mentioned earlier. I just thought I would let you know.)  
  
"Hey Sango, over here! I've found your dress." Kagome called, holding up an elegant white formal.  
  
"Kagome! It's perfect!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing the dress. "I'm gonna try it on right now."  
  
Sango ran into the dressing room and Kagome returned to the tedious shore of picking out the perfect prom dress. She and her new best friend Sango, had spent the better part of the day dress shopping, and were about to give up when they came across a rather expencive dress maker, and since Kagome was her Uncle Kei's only niece, he told Kagome and Sango that he would pay for them to either buy their own dress or have one made.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think?" Sango said as she emerged from the changing room.  
  
"You know, to be perfectly honest, white isn't your colour." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"You're right." Sango replied and returned to the dressing room.  
  
Kagome sat down on a stool and put her face in her hands. "I'm never gonna find my prom dress!" Kagome exclaimed as she slammed her fist on the table.  
  
Sango had come out of the changing room just in time to hear Kagome's little outburst. She looked over at her friend and noticed something startling. "Kagome! Come into the dressing room! Quickly!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with worry.  
  
"Just come here!" Sango said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kagome jumpped off the stool she was sitting on and ran into the dressing room. "Sango, what on earth is wrong?" Kagome asked, while tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Look!" Sango exclaimed, ripping the touque off of Kagome's head.  
  
Kagome whirled around and looked in the mirror, but did not believe what she saw. She now had silvery-white hair that went past her butt, and the ears to match. "Holy s**t! What the f**k happened? I didn't think it would happen yet." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell happened to you? You had black hair and ears when we left." Sango shouted. (A/N: Yes, Sango knows about Kagome's ears and stuff.)  
  
"I can't really explain, but all I know is that it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sango asked, looking very confused.  
  
"Like I said before, I can't explain it, but we can ask Inu-Yasha about it at dinner tonight. I'm sure he'll know. Meanwhile, we've got to find our dresses for the prom."  
  
Kagome put her touque back on, making sure that all of her hair was undernieth. Once she was done, she and Sango left the dressing room and went back to looking for their prom dresses.  
  
Two hours and five dresses later, Kagome found her dress, Sango having found hers an hour earlier. Her dress was strapless and a deep midnight blue, with rhinestones lining the seams on the bodice. The skirt was straight, but made a slight flare at the knees and left a small train on the floor. The dress also came with a matching shawl, which pleased Kagome very much.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango gasped, as Kagome came out of the dressing room, " That dress is perfect!"  
  
"I know." Kagome replied, "This is the dress I'm gonna get. I just hope Inu-Yasha likes it."  
  
"I know he'll like it. The way he loves you, I know he will."  
  
Kagome didn't hear the last of what Sango saidbecause she ran back into the changing room. Sango ran after her and asked "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha walked by, and I don't want him to see me in my dress until prom."  
  
"Ahh, makes sense." Sango shrugged. "So get dresses and give me the dress and I'll have the cashier wrap it up for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome changed out of the dress, and handed it to Sango. She joined her friend a few minutes later, paid for the dresses, and headed to the car. "Hey Sango, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, placing the dress on the back seat of her SUV.  
  
"Sure Kagome, what is it?" Sango answered.  
  
"Do you think that Inu-Yasha loves me as much as he says he does?"  
  
"Kagome! Why would you think such a thing?"  
  
"It's just that he's been really distant the past couple of months and we've barely spent any time together."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he has reasons for doing what he's been doing, but believe me, it'll be worth it in the end. Inu loves you very much, and I get the feeling that after prom night your life will never be the same."  
  
"Why do you say that? Is there something going on that I don't know about?"  
  
Sango blushed and said "I'm sorry Kagome, but I promised Inu-Yasha that I wouldn't say anything."  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
Kagome slammed the door shut and got in. Sango got in next and they drove to the mall to get the rest of their prom necessities. 


	10. Prom & Proposal

Chapter - 10 - Prom & Proposal  
  
( This is the last time jump in this story, I promise. It's the night of the prom, and Sango and Kagome are getting ready, but little does Kagome realize that she is going to have a night that she is never going to forget. )  
  
( Just to let you know that this is the longest chapter, which is why it took me so long to update, so read and enjoy.)  
  
"I can't believe the day has finally come Sango! The prom, the most important day in our young lives" Kagome exclaimed while she brushed her new silvery white hair.  
  
"I know, I'm so excited. I can't wait until they announce who the prom king and prom queen are. Sango said as she zipped up her dress and grabbed her shawl.  
  
"Neither can I. I know that I ran for prom queen and Inu-Yasha for king, but what are the odds of two hanyous being picked?"  
  
"You never know Kagome. Now you better hurry up and get dressed, Inu-Yasha and Miroku will be here any minute."  
  
Kagome finished her hair, quickly applied her makeup and ran into her walk- in closet to get dressed. She came out a few minutes later, and asked, "How do I look?"  
  
"You look amazing! Inu-Yasha is going to love it! I just know it." Sango replied, handing Kagome her purse and shawl.  
  
"I wanna make a grand entrance when Inu-Yasha gets..."  
  
The door bell rang and Kagome heard her little brother Sota running to the door screaming "I'll get it! I'll get it!"  
  
"Speak of the devil, there he is now. Sango could you go down first and tell Inu-Yasha that I'll be down in a minute and don't mention my hair ok?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Sango smiled.  
  
Sango left the room and went downstairs, leaving Kagome to finish her hair.  
  
Kagome brushed her hair, put it into a ponytail at the base of her neck and sat on her bed to wait for Sango's cue for her to come down. A few minutes later, she heard three sharp knocks on the wall downstairs and she went to the top of the stairs. "Inu," she heard Sango and Miroku announce, " May we present your date, the lovely Kagome."  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the stairs, all the while, keeping her eyes on Inu-Yasha's face. When she reached the bottom, she walked over to Inu- Yasha and said "What do you think?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was speechless! "I'm...um...I mean...wow Kagome, you're beautiful, but what happened to your hair and ears?"  
  
"Well, according to my mom, it has something to do with my youkai blood, and then at sometime, supposedly around my eightteenth birthday, I started to go through some changes and this would eventually happen." Kagome replied, pointing to her head.  
  
"Speaking of which," a voice replied, "You are going to need something to keep your youkai blood in check."  
  
Kagome turned around and saw her mother, Hitomi, standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a small black box in her hands. (A/N: I don't know what Kagome's mothers name is, so I gave her a name of one of my good friends names who is from Japan.) "Mom, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked giving her mother a puzzed look.  
  
"Now that you've gone through your first change, you need something to keep your blood, particularily your youkai blood, in check, so I want you to have this."  
  
Hitomi handed the box to her daughter and said "It was your fathers. He told me to give it to you on your prom night."  
  
Kagome opened the box and inside was a beautiful necklace with what looked like a soapstone pendant ( actually, it was made from her fathers fang, just like Inu-Yasha's Tetsuiaga. ) in the shape of a heart. She slowly lifted the necklace out of the box and said "Thank you mama, but why do I need it?"  
  
"My dear, you'll find that when you get emotional enough, your body will change and you wont be able to control yourself. You'll go into a rage, but if you wear that pendant, it'll help keep all that under control."  
  
"Thank you mom."  
  
Kagome pulled the necklace over her head and gave her mom a hug. "Well, we've got to go, we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright dear, be careful and stay safe."  
  
Kagome looped her arm through Inu-Yasha's and left the house and got into the limo.  
  
Half an hour later, the limo pulled up infront of the Grande Tokyo Hotel. Inu-Yasha looked out the window and said "We're here!"  
  
The driver got out and opened the door. Miroku got out with Sango, Kagome and Inu-Yasha following close behind. The group of friends entered the grande ballroom and were amazed by their surroundings. In the middle of the room was a dance floor, lit up by an amazing assortment of lights. "Wow," Kagome whispered, placing a hand on her chest, "It's beautifil in here."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Inu-Yasha whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome blushed and gave him a punch in the arm.  
  
Inu-Yasha rubbed his arm and mumbled something under his breath. He was about to say something, when Sango put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head no. "She was just kidding Inu, besides, you need to learn how to take a joke." Miroku said as he took a stance infront of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Babe! Where have you been?" a syrupy voice shrieked.  
  
Inu-Yasha spun around and sawhis ex-girlfriend Emiko, standing behind him, wearing a white formal of some kind. "Emiko! What do you want?" Inu-Yasha growled, looking for any signs of Kagome.  
  
"Inu, is that any way to talk to your future prom queen?" Emiko asked, slipping her arm through his.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to reply when he head a low growl from behind him. He turned around and saw Kagome there holding a glass of punch. "Get your grubby paws off my man, you disgusting little skank!" Kagome screamed, while throwing her punch in Emiko's face, drenching her from head to toe.  
  
"You bitch!" Emiko shrieked "You've ruined my dress!"  
  
"Yeah, well, paybacks a bitch, aint it?" Kagome smirked.  
  
Emiko was about to retaliate, but she ran out of the room, crying. "Thanks Kagome, I didn't know what to do." Inu-Yasha exclaimed, "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
"You could get me some more punch?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
Inu-Yasha took the cup from Kagome and went to get some punch. He retunred a few minutes later and saw Kagome sitting in a chair, staring into space. "Hey koiishi, whats wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked taking a seat across from Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes. She stared for a few minutes, then said, "Inu, do you love me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was slightly taken aback by her question, but he looked into her eyes and said "Of course I do. What ever gave you the idea that i didn't?"  
  
Kagome took Inu-Yasha's hands in hers and said "I don't know why, but I'm getting this feeling that something is going to happen, but I do know that it involves both you and me, and our future together."  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up and pulled Kagome into his arms. He held her in his loving embrace for a moment, then put a gentle hand on her face, causing her to look up. "Kagome, I love you, and no matter what happens now or in the future, remember that I'll always be there for you, no matter what."  
  
Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes. "Thank you; thank you." she whispered, pulling him into a passionate kiss. They stayed in each others embrace for a few minutes, until Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her and Inu-Yasha's english teacher, Mrs. Konami, standing there. "Miss. Higurashi, it's almost time for the prom queen/king announcements, so you and Mr. Takahasi here need to get up to the stage for the announcements."  
  
"Alright, thank you Ma'am." Kagome replied with a bow.  
  
Mrs. Konami smiled, and walked away, leaving two blushing hanyous behind her. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, held out his hand and said "Shall we?"  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded, letting him pull her to the stage.  
  
"Ok everyone," Mr. Oyama said into the mike, "It's time you've all been waiting for, the crowning of he prom queen and prom king for the graduating class of 2004. The envelope please."  
  
Miroku, who was also class president, handed Mr. Oyama a small black envelope. The principal opened the envelope, pulled out the card and said in an excited voice, "This years prom queen is.....Mrs. Kagome Higurashi, and the prom king is none other than Inu-Yasha Takahasi! Come on up here you two!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome blushed and walked on stage. They sttod next to Mr. Oyama and had Miroku put the crowns on their heads.  
  
As Miroku was putting her crown on, Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Inu-Yasha whisper something to Mr. Oyama, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped up to the microphone. "Excuse me, could I have your attention please?" he said in a nervous tone.  
  
Everyone quieted down and waited. "First of all, thank you for electing my your prom king, and second...well as you can probably tell, I'm nervous as hell right now, so please bare with me."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome, got down on one knee, while drawing a small gasp from the crowd. "Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, taking her hand, "Ever since the first day I saw you, I fell in love with you, and you have been there for me through thivk and thin, and for that I am truely grateful.....I guess what I'm trying to say here is, Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" he asked, showing her an amazing diamond ring.  
  
Kagome's tears started to fall. "Yes! Inu-Yasha, I will." she exclaimed as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
He stood up and gave Kagome a very passionate kiss.  
  
Everyone in the room, teachers included, began to applaude and cheer as they watched the happy couple up on stage. Inu-Yasha and Kagome ended their kiss, looked at one another, and smiled. "Well," he said, "I guess your feeling about our future together was right."  
  
"I guess it was." Kagome whispered, as she scratched behind Inu-Yasha's ears, causinh him to purr softly.  
  
Inu-Yasha took Kagome's hand and led her off stage, towards Sango and Miroku. Mr. Oyama took his place in front of the mike. "Congradulations. I hope you have a long and happy life together." he said waving, as Kagome and Inu-Yasha left the stage, "Now, it's time for the king and queen to share this dance. It's a classic song that has been played for every dance shared by every prom king and prom queen at this school; a classic from the 1950's, a song called 'Earth Angel'. So please clear the floor for the happy couple."  
  
A smal space was cleared and the song began to play. Inu-Yasha swept Kagome onto the floor and they danced, held tight in each others arms. As the song played, Kagome whispered, "Thank you Inu-Yasha."  
  
He looked into her eyes with a confused look. "Thank you for what?" he asked.  
  
"For making me the happiest I have ever been in my life."  
  
Inu-Yasha nuzzled her ear softly and whispered, "You have no idea how happy you've made me, but there is something else we have to talk about."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"We can't talk about it here. After this dance meet me on the roof and I'll tell you, alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled into Inu-Yasha's arms to enjoy the rest of the dance.  
  
The song ended a few minutes later and Kagome made her way to the roof of the hotel. 


	11. Truth Be Told & Markings

Chapter - 11 - Truth Be Told / Markings  
  
Kagome stood on the hotel roof waiting for Inu-Yasha when she heard a faint cough from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Inu-Yasha standing in the shadows, with only his face in the light. "Inu-Yasha, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, but before I come out, you must promise not to scream."  
  
"I promise, but why would I?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Kagome. He was wearing a fire-red kimono and had a sword tied to his waist. He didn't wear any shoes, but had bare feet. Inu-Yasha's silvery white hair was blowing in the night time breeze.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!.....What happend?....I...uh..."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, nothing happened, but there is something I need to tell you. As you can see, I'm not all I appear, and the truth is that I'm over 500 years old, and I originally came from Fuedal Japan through the Bone Eaters Well at your mom's shrine. You see about eightteen years ago, I got into fight witha rather large snake youkai, and the only way for me to escape with my life was to go down the well and come here. I waited a couple of days and tried to go back, but when I got back to the well, I found it boarded up and sealed. I tried everything I could to open the well, but nothing worked, so I finally ended up tracking down my older half brother Sesshomaru, who still lives in this time. So for the past eightteen and half years I've been living in this time."  
  
While Inu-Yasha was tellinghis story, Kagomehad taken a seat on an old crate, not really believeing what she was hearing. After a few minutes of silence, Kagome looked up and saw Inu-Yasha sitting on his knees in front of her. "Kagome," He whispered, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes and smiled. "I'm alright, I'm just trying to figure something out."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out how to tell you the truth about my past. Don't get me wrong, everything I told you about my father was true, but what I didn't tell you was that my mom and dad had been living in Feudal japan when they were married and lived ther until just after I was born, but I did grow up in this time. The reason my mom and I were sent back was because a war was breaking out and my father wanted to protect us from the demons he was at war with, so my mom and I were sent back to live with her parents."  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you were born in Feudal Japan?"  
  
"Hai, it was, and the reason I didn't tell you before is because I gave my mom my word that I wouldn't tell anyone who wasn't apart of our family, and since we are getting married, I felt I could trust you with my family's secret."  
  
Kagome stood up and pulled Inu-Yasha to his feet. She put her arms around him and said "Inu-Yasha Takahashi, I love you and I would like you to make me yours now and forever."  
  
Inu-Yasha let out a moan and nuzzled Kagome's neck. He stayed there for a moment before he began kissing the area just above her left shoulder. Kagome let a moan of pleasure escape her lips. "Inu- Yasha...mmm...make...me...yours." She murmured, while leaning her head to the side.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked into Kagome's eyes, took a deep breath and bit her neck. He sucked a little blood and pulled away, then smiled. Kagome smiled and went to his neck. She took a deep breath and bit down, drawing a small gasp from the demon. Kagome sucked a little blood, then pulled away. Inu- Yasha looked at her and smiled. "Well, I guess we should get back before anyone notices we're gone." Kagome whispered while rubbing Inu-Yasha's cheek.  
  
"I guess we better." Inu-Yasha whispered back, grabbing her hand.  
  
Kagome smiled, and pulled out her ponytail, so to hide the bite mark on her neck. She took Inu-Yasha's hand and they walked hand in hand back into the hotel and their prom, both being secure in the fact that they were never going to be alone...ever again.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
( I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update with the last couple of chapters but I got really busy at home so I didn't get the chance to type them up. I have another story called 'Under The Cherry Blossom' that I'm almost finished writing, and it should be done in the next couple of days, and should be posted either by the end of this week or early next week. Please read and review my other storys. One other thing, I'm gonna start writing a sequel to my first story 'Inu- Yasha's Beautiful Family' so please be patient. It takes me about a week to write a story and another 3-4 days to type it up, so I hope you all can wait. Thank you.) 


End file.
